Poke'mon: Venom Of The Queen
by Tiger Of Darkness
Summary: An illness befalls all of Unova. The situation becomes so bad, Unova becomes entirely quarantined. Many have already fallen to this illness and Ash is worried about Iris and Cilan, but doesn't know how he can help them. At the same time on Popstar, Kirby is visited by Taranza who informs him that Queen Sectonia has returned to Floralia, but she's not alone...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Poisoning of Unova**

(Late at night in the Unova Region)

It was a quarter past midnight and most of humans and Poke'mon were sound asleep in the Unova Region. But little did anyone know, a dark shadowy figure was looming over from a distance.

Mysterious figure- Five years…it has been five long years since that pink douchebag from the world below kicked me out of my own kingdom. But I shale have my revenge. But first, I need help if I am to reclaim my throne. And I know just how find my new servants.

Suddenly, the mysterious figure pointed her staff towards the Unova Region and a stream of purple smoke was emanated from it. The purple smoke moved its way towards every area in Unova until each and every square inch of Unova was covered. Although most of Unova was asleep, those that were awake at that time suddenly began feeling very ill. Their skin began to turn pale, their eyes were looking a bit red, they began coughing uncontrollably, and some of them instantly dropped to the floor. Iris and her Axew exited the Poke'mon Center to see what was happening.

Iris- What the hell?! Why is everyone becoming sick?!

Axew- Axew?

Before Iris could do anything, she suddenly began coughing a bit.

Axew- Axew ew?!

Iris- Don't worry, Axew…(cough)…I'm fine…

Iris suddenly vomits onto the sidewalk and then stumbles backwards, starting to look as pale as everyone else. Axew rushed to try and help Iris back up, but Axew was also starting to feel woozy before collapsing to the ground. Within minutes of that purple gas appearing, everyone in Unova was infected with a deadly unknown virus.

(At King DeDeDe's Castle on Popstar)

Kirby and King DeDeDe were battling it out again in DeDeDe's throne room.

Kirby- Seriously, DeDeDe! Haven't you learned your lesson about stealing food from Cappy Town?

King DeDeDe- Hey! I'm the King around here and I'll do whatever the **** I want! Besides, you don't have anyone from that Super Mario Brothers' Team with you to help save your ass!

Kirby- Been kicking your ass by myself for years! I don't think I'll need their help to fight you.

Kirby and King DeDeDe were about to clash, but they were suddenly interrupted by something crashing through the window above DeDeDe's throne and landing right between them.

King DeDeDe- My window!

Kirby took a look at what crashed through the window and recognized him.

Kirby- Wait a minute…Taranza?

King DeDeDe- Who ****ing cares?! He broke my window!

Kirby- Hold on, I think he's hurt!

Kirby rushes over to Taranza and saw he was bleeding in several parts of his body and looked like he was beaten to a pulp. Not long after, four little sprites that looked like flowers flew in through the open hole in the window. They were also looking injured, but not as bad as Tarzana.

One of the people of the sky- Hero from the world below, we seek your help yet again! Floralia is in danger!

Kirby- Why?! What's happened?!

Taranza (weakly)- I-i-it's…Queen Sectonia…(cough)…she's back…(cough)…bu-but…she's not…alone…

Kirby- POYO…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Old Faces from Unova**

(Hau'oil City on Melemele Island)

Ash, Pikachu, and Rotom'dex were sitting at the docks, waiting for a certain boat to arrive.

Ash- Come on! It should've been here by now!

Rotom'dex- Why so jumpy, Ash?

Ash- I told you, two of my old friends from the Unova region said they were coming to Alola for a vacation.

Pikachu took a look down and saw something approaching.

Pikachu- Pika Pi!

Ash looked at where Pikachu was pointing at and saw the boat he was waiting for. When the boat reached the dock, Ash saw two of his friends he met from the Unova region, Stephan and Bianca, exiting the boat. Shortly after, Ash rushed over towards them.

Ash- Stephan, Bianca, welcome to the Alola region!

Bianca- Ash, Pikachu, it's been awhile!

Stephan- Too long if you ask me. Haven't seen you since the Unova League.

Ash- I know. Which is why when I heard you two were going to visit the Alola region, I had to come and greet you.

Bianca walked over to Pikachu to hug and bet Pikachu when she noticed something different about Ash since they last met.

Bianca- Ash, have you been working out? It looks like you've gotten muscles building up in your arms since you left Unova to continue your journey to be a Poke'mon Master.

Ash- Yeah, about that, I'm actually more than a mere Poke'mon Trainer now.

Stephan- I did hear that you were chosen to be the Poke'mon Trainer in the Super Mario Brothers' Team since this monster named Tabuu appeared.

Ash- Yep, I am! I've been helping my friends like Mario, Sonic, Link, and Kirby fight all kinds of bad guys. Which is why my body has gotten a bit more muscular. We all have to get stronger if want to fend off Tabuu next time he strikes. But if you think I'm looking strong, you should see Donkey Kong's muscles. But that's for another day. How about I show you guys around Melemele Island?

Stephan- That sounds nice, Ash.

Ash and Pikachu began showing Stephan and Bianca the area, including the shopping malls and the Poke'mon school. Eventually, Ash was showing them around the fruit stands in Hau'oil City. However, Rotom'dex saw the words "Unova Region Hazard Zone" in the headlines of a newspaper being held by a paperboy.

Paperboy- Extra! Extra! Unova becomes infected with an unknown virus! Entire region completely quarantined!

Rotom'dex- What?! Hey Ash, do you know anything about Unova becoming sick?

Ash- What?!

Ash rushed over to the paperboy and handed him some money.

Ash- I'll take one of those papers…please!

As soon as the paperboy handed Ash the newspaper, Ash, Stephan, and Bianca immediately began reading the article. And they were horrified from what it said. Every human and Poke'mon alike have become sick overnight with some kind of unknown and deadly virus. Over 2,000 have died from this illness and the disease appeared to be contagious, so the entire Unova region's borders have been closed off until further notice and no one is allowed to go in or out of Unova until this matter is resolved. Ash almost crumpled the newspaper in his grip after reading this.

Stephan- Unova has become a hazard zone?!

Bianca- Our poor home!

Rotom'dex- Ash, are you feeling ok?

Ash- Iris…Cilian…they're still in Unova!

(Later at the Poke'mon Center)

Ash was using one of the videophones there to call Cilian and Iris.

Cilian- Sorry we couldn't be talking under better circumstances…(cough)…

Iris- But I'm afraid…(cough)…all you heard is true…everyone infected by this disease are dying…many humans and Poke'mon already did…(cough)…and it feels like we could be next any minute…

Ash- Don't say that! I'll find a way to get you all better again! I promise on my life!

Cilian- But how do you intend on carrying out that promise…(cough)…

Ash- Uh…Ty! He's a real genius! I'm sure he can develop a cure with his immense knowledge! Or maybe Shantae! Her genie magic might be able to help cure you all! Or maybe I can ask Pit if Palutena can do me a favor!

Iris- You're such…(cough)…a kid, Ash…but that's what I always liked about you…

Cilian- I'm afraid out…(cough)…call time is up…if this is the last we speak to you…just know…(cough)…it was an honor to have traveled alongside with you…

Iris- And is was an honor to be your friend…

Then the videophone went dark. Ash tensed up and tightened his grip.

Ash- No! No! **NO!** ****! ****! ******!**

Then Ash rammed his fist through the videophone and smashed it.

Nurse Joy- Are you crazy or something?!

Ash- I'm sorry. It's just…

Nurse Joy- I know you're upset about your friends, but that is no excuse for destroying property of the Poke'mon Center! And you'll be paying for the videophone you shoved your fist through!

Ash exited the Poke'mon Center where Pikachu, Rotom'dex, Stephan, and Bianca were waiting for him.

Bianca- Ash…if everything alright…?

Ash- Asides from the part where I had to pay for a new videophone, everything we've heard about what's happening in Unova is true. Iris…Cilian…all their Poke'mon…and many have already been killed by this epidemic! I can't just sit around and do nothing!

Stephan- Calm down, Ash! We're just as upset about this as you!

Bianca- That's our home! Now we can't go back while Unova's borders are closed off!

Rotom'dex- What about the other members of your little team? Have you tried calling them?

Ash- Don't you think I've tried? Apparently, more than half the team is already busy helping Mario deal with these crazy looking creatures from another world who turned the Mushroom Kingdom into a cartoon world that looks like it was imagined by a six-year-old. Including both Ty and Shantae! And I don't know if any of the remaining members of the team that are available can help.

Kirby's voice- I think you might've spoke too soon, Ash.

Ash turned around and saw Kirby standing behind him.

Kirby- Hey Ash. Been a while.

Ash- Kirby? What are you doing…

Before Ash could finished that sentence, Bianca pushed Ash out of the way to get a better look at Kirby.

Bianca- (Squeal) Oh he's such a cutie! What kind of Poke'mon is he?

Kirby- Uh…

Bianca- It doesn't matter, because I'm catching this little guy now!

Bianca throws a poke'ball at Kirby, but it just bounced off of the top of Kirby's head like a bouncy ball. Kirby looked at Bianca with a slightly annoyed look on his face.

Kirby- I'm…not…a Poke'mon!

Ash- He's right. Bianca, this is Kirby, a Star Warrior from Popstar and a member of the Super Mario Brothers' Team like me. But what brings you all the way from Popstar, Kirby?

Kirby- I think I might need your help with a situation I got back on Popstar.

Ash- I have a situation of my own going on right now.

Kirby- I heard. I don't know if my abilities can help your friends in that Unova place, but I'll be more than happy to help any way I can if you can help me with my situation.

Suddenly, something fell from the sky and crash-landed in a fountain nearby. As everyone began running away from the destroyed fountain, Robobot being piloted by Taranza came out of the ruble of the fountain. Taranza might've been piloting Robobot, but he had several bandages wrapped around his body. Probobly to stop the bleeding from his wounds earlier.

Taranza- I think I need more practice with this machine of yours, Kirby.

Kirby- Perhaps I should've put Robobot on auto pilot instead. Ash, do you think we can continue this conversation in a more private location?

(Later at Mallow's family restaurant)

Kirby, Ash, Pikachu, Rotom'dex, Stephan, Bianca, Taranza, and Robobot were sitting down at the restaurant owned by Mallow's family. Mallow walked in from the kitchen doors with a large plate of food that Kirby had ordered. Mallow placed the plate on the table in front of Kirby and Kirby began inhaling most of the food.

Mallow- I don't mind you sucking up the food like that, Kirby, but are you sure it's a good idea letting Robobot into the restaurant? I don't think my mom and dad will be happy if it broke anything like that fountain near the Poke'mon Center.

Kirby- I put Robobot on auto pilot so he'll be controlling himself. And he'll behave just fine. Right, Robobot?

Then Robobot gave Mallow and "OK" sign with his hand.

Ash- So Kirby, why did you come to Alola?

Kirby- Right! I almost forgot. You see, five years ago, I was summoned to a world in the skies above Popstar named Floralia. Apparently, they were under the corrupt rule of Queen Sectonia, a ruthless tyrant that ruled with an iron fist. The people of Floralia used the power of the Dreamstalk to summon me there. I defeated Queen Sectonia and drove her from both Floralia and Popstar. However, earlier this morning, Taranza and few others from Floralia came crashing down to Popstar and Taranza looked like he had gotten run over before Tiff managed to patch his injuries. Which is why he has those bandages wrapped around him like a mummy. But both the people of the sky and Taranza told me that Queen Sectonia had some help when she attacked Floralia.

Taranza- Yeah! Some kind of white dragon creature with the power of blue fire! And another with the power to control nature itself!

Kirby- To me, those sound very similar to Poke'mon I think you've told me about before.

Rotom'dex- Maybe I can find it in my database. Taranza, could you try and describe this white dragon with the power of blue fire and creature of nature to me?

Taranza- It was complexly white from head to toe, had bright blue eyes, looked like its wings were on its arms, and it had a tail that turned into flames when using the power of its fire attacks. The creature of nature was much smaller but could fly and its head looked like a blooming plant.

Rotom'dex- Just one second…analyzing…analyzing…I've found a match! …Oh my!

Ash- What is it, Rotom?

Rotom'dex- If what Taranza said is true, then that means the Poke'mon that he saw was not other than the legendary dragon Poke'mon, Reshiram and Celibi!

Ash- A legendary Poke'mon…from the Unova region…just as the Unova region is going through this epidemic…that can't be a coincidence!

Mysterious voice- You're right, Ash. It's not.

Ash turned around and saw a young boy with long green hair standing at the entrance of the restaurant.

Ash- N?

Kirby- What's an N?

N- I've got a question for you, Kirby. This Queen Sectonia…does she look anything like a humanoid bee?

Kirby- Actually, yes, she does. But how did you know that?

N- Because she's the one who poisoned everyone in Unova.

Everyone was left speechless after hearing what N had to say.

Ash- N…could you start over from the beginning?

N- Very well, Ash. It started late last night…

(Flashback to the Unova Region that night)

N was being smothered by Reshiram's body as the purple smoke was covering all of Unova. When Reshiram got off of N, the smoke was got and N was not poisoned, but Reshiram was.

N- Reshiram!

Reshiram- N…flee…NOW! Someone's coming…

N ran and hid behind a rock nearby as he saw a humanoid bee creature fly towards Reshiram.

Queen Sectonia- Well now, it looks like you could use some help there.

Reshiram- Who…are you…

Queen Sectonia- My name is Sectonia. I was once a queen of a far away place until this ****ing Star Warrior tossed me out. This poison I distributed doesn't seem to be affecting you like it did with the others in this region.

Reshiram- You did this…

Queen Sectonia- To help find the strongest of the bunch in here…and as leverage…

Before Reshiram could ask anything, Sectonia pulled out a strange spray bottle and sprayed Reshiram with some blue mist. After Reshiram inhaled that blue mist, he was feeling better and was instantly back on his feet.

Reshiram- What was that?!

Queen Sectonia- The antidote of course.

Reshiram- Give that antidote to the rest of Unova or else…

Queen Sectonia- Sorry, but I only brought enough for you.

Reshiram's claws lit up like he was about to attack her with dragon claw, but he stopped when Queen Sectonia spoke.

Queen Sectonia- Should anything happen to me and you'll never get that antidote. And this poison will terminate everyone infected by in within five days. Kill me now and everyone will die in five days. But if you agree to help me reclaim my kingdom, I'll be more than happy to give all of these creatures the antidote, enough for everyone.

Reshiram- If you betray me, you'll pay the price with your life!

Queen Sectonia- Don't worry. I'll hold my end of the deal if you old up yours.

(End of flashback and back at Mallow's family restaurant)

Everyone was shocked after hearing N's tale.

Stephan- That does explain how she got Reshiram, but how did she get Celibi? Celibi's not a Poke'mon of the Unova region.

Ash- That ****ing bitch! How dare she do something so cruel!

Kirby- Ash, you shouldn't let this get personal!

Ash- Too late, it already is! As a fellow member of the Super Mario Brothers' Team, it's my duty to help out any other member of the team with a situation. I insist on going with you on this one, Kirby!

Pikachu- …Pika Pi…

N- Let me come too. I know I can help Reshiram just as I did when my father tried to control Reshiram!

Stephan- Hey, don't forget about us! Unova is our home too!

Bianca- And we can't let our friends go on such a dangerous adventure by themselves.

Taranza- After seeing how powerful Reshiram and Celibi are, we might need all the help we can get.

Kirby- Ok, but try not to let your obsession get the better of you, Ash. I know the lives of all the people and Poke'mon in Unova are at stake, but we still have to focus on defeating Queen Sectonia before getting that antidote.

(Outside the restaurant)

A fake food truck was parked right outside the restaurant. And inside that food truck were Jessie, James, and Meowth who were using their high-tech spying gear to listen on what Ash and Kirby were talking about.

Meowth- That sure was one interesting story. The entire Unova region poisoned and the legendary Poke'mon does whatever this bee queen orders to get the antidote for the entire region. I think we got ourselves a score here!

James- We can nap Pikachu, Reshiram, and Celibi for the boss and offer that antidote to the people of Unova for price that will make us rich!

Jessie- It's a win-win situation!

Meowth- There is just one problem…where is this Popstar?

James- A good question. I've been able to find the Mushroom Kingdom, Kongo Jungle, Hyrule, and even Skyworld on our computer's map, but I get nothing when I type in Popstar.

Jessie- Then we'll just have to follow them when they use those wrist portals that that Tasmanian Tiger built for them. Since time is of the essence, they'll have no choice but to open a portal to Popstar.

Meowth- And then we strike!

Wobbuffet- Wobbuffet!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Team Rocket's Blasting Off to Popstar**

(Outside Mallow's family restaurant)

Kirby, Ash, Taranza, Robobot, N, Stephan, Bianca, and Rotom'dex were standing outside the restaurant.

Stephan- You sure this device can teleport us to where Kirby is from?

Ash- It's not a teleporter. It's a portal machine. And yes, it can. Me and the rest of the team use it to get to the other's location all the time since Mario formed the team.

Taranza- It's how Kirby and I got here. Speaking of Kirby, where did Kirby go?

Ash looked behind him and saw Kirby purchasing malasadas from Team Rocket's food truck.

Jessie- Thank you. Come again.

After Jessie, James, and Meowth hand Kirby the plate of malasadas, Kirby inhales all of them off the plate and into his mouth.

Kirby- (Belch) Tasty.

Ash- Kirby, you do remember we have a mission to do?

Kirby- I just wanted to get something to eat before we leave for Popstar.

Meowth- So, this Popstar you're from, where is it? Perhaps we can set up shop there one day.

Kirby- Sorry, but it's further away than you think.

Taranza- Hurry up, Kirby! We need you for this!

Kirby- Keep your undies on, Taranza! I'm coming!

As Kirby rushed over to return to the others, Team Rocket got to the wheel of their food truck.

James- Ok, we'll just wait for them to open that portal and we'll follow them through.

Jessie- Just try not to run anyone over. We still want to capture Pikachu and we might need the twerp to take out that Queen Sectonia.

Kirby turned on his wrist portal and opened a portal to Popstar. As soon as they crossed over, James stepped on the gas peddle and managed to get the food truck through the portal before it closed.

(Popstar)

Kirby, Ash, Stephan, Bianca, N, Rotom'dex, Taranza, and Robobot exited the portal and arrived right in front of Kirby's house where Tiff and Tuff were waiting for them.

Tiff- Kirby, you're back!

Tuff- And I see you brought the Poke'mon Trainer with you.

Tiff- He has a name, Tuff. Ash Ketchum if I'm correct.

Ash- That's right. I also brought a few of my friends.

Tiff- I noticed.

Tuff- Are they Poke'mon Trainers too.

Ash- Stephan and Bianca are, but N doesn't really do Poke'mon battles.

N- I'm actually against the idea of Poke'mon fighting each other for others amusement. I'm here because I want to save Reshiram.

Stephan- Yeah! Our entire region is suffering because of that bitch, Sectonia!

Tuff- Entire region suffering? What does he mean by that?

Kirby- Remember you both were wondering how or why two legendary Poke'mon would be working for Queen Sectonia before I went to Earth to retrieve Ash? Well, it turns out that Sectonia poisoned an entire country. She gave the antidote to Reshiram and Celibi to show them that it works, but told them she'd only give the antidote to everyone she's infected if they do her dirty work.

Bianca- Wow! Your planet is so beautiful, Kirby!

Ash- You're right, Bianca. It's a treat to see this planet with my own eyes.

Bianca- Ash, are you saying you've never seen Kirby's home planet before? I thought you both were part of the same team?

Ash- Yes, Kirby and I have been part of the Super Mario Brothers' Team for some time now and we've taken the time to get to know each other very well, but truth be told, this is the first time I've set foot on Popstar or any planet other than Earth. I've seen images of Kirby's planet, but this is the first time I'm seeing them with my eyes.

Kirby- Guys, I think something might be wrong.

Taranza- Why do you say that, Kirby?

Kirby- The portal we used to arrive here is still open.

Taranza- So?

Kirby- Ty designed these machines to close the portals automatically after everyone has crossed over. As far as I can tell, everyone is here.

Suddenly, a food truck was flung through the portal. Ash, Kirby, and the others managed to get out of the way before it crashed into Tokkori's tree, barely missing Kirby's house. Tokkori flew out of the wreckage of his tree and looked extremely pissed.

Tokkori- Alight, who's the ****ing idiot that drove into my home?!

Kirby- Oh…hi Tokkori…

Tokkori- Kirby? Oh, I should've known you had something to do with this, you pink dumbass!

Ash- Hey, isn't that the same food truck from before.

Kirby- Yeah, you're right, Ash. But what's it doing here? Did it get sucked in through the portal or something?

Then Jessie, James, and Meowth crawled out of what was left of their truck and their disguises were also removed.

Ash- Team Rocket?

Taranza- You know these guys?

Ash- You could say that.

Pikachu- Pika pika…

Pikachu quickly slapped his paw over his face.

Meowth- Nice driving there, James! You crashed the truck!

James- Not my fault there's not traction when crossing through a dimensional rift!

Suddenly, Tokkori landed on Jessie's head and began pecking at her like crazy.

Jessie- Hey! OW! Cut that out!

Tokkori- This is for wrecking my home and almost crushing me at the same time, you retards!

Tokkori jumped on James head and began pecking at him too. Meowth chuckled a bit before Tokkori got on his head and pecked him in the eye.

Meowth- My eye! Get this birdie off of me!

Eventually, Tokkori stopped pecking their faces and flew away. However, they shortly discovered that Ash and Kirby had noticed them already.

Ash- Please tell me you three didn't follow us through that portal on purpose!

Taranza- Why is it so bad if they did? They can help us out.

Kirby- Let's just say…they're not exactly on our side.

Taranza- You saying they're Ash's nemesis like DeDeDe is yours?

Ash- Something like that, but they're really more of a nuisance than anything else.

Jessie- Hey! Who are you calling a nuisance, twerp! I'll have you know we…

Before Jessie could finish that sentence, Ash cupped her mouth with his hand. She mumbled in protest for a bit before Ash took his hand off her mouth.

Ash- Listen…the fact that you followed me and Kirby all the way here…I can't tell if you're that persistent…or that stupid!

Jessie- What do you mean by that?! Also, when was the last time you washed that hand? It's so dirty!

Ash- Surely you must've tried looking for Popstar on a map system or something and found nothing. Popstar is actually another planet.

James- What do you mean?

Kirby- Let me put it this way. I'm the only member of the Super Mario Brothers' Team that's not from Earth.

Meowth- You mean to tell us you're an alien?!

Kirby- Technically, you're all on my planet. That make you the aliens.

Meowth- Uh…take us to your leader…

Tuff- Wow, how stupid are these losers?

Kirby- Should I send them back by opening another portal?

Ash- You know, I think Taranza is right. If you three agree to help us get that antidote and not cause trouble, we'll let you return to Earth without kicking your asses…again.

James- And why should we agree to help you, twerp?

Kirby- For starters, your truck is wrecked from when you crashed it into Tokkori's tree. Second, do you really think you can face all of us at once when Ash beats your asses periodically by himself. Third and most importantly, we're you're only ticket back home.

James- I guess you do have a point there.

Suddenly, Meta Knight flew in and he looked like he was in a rush.

Meta Knight- Kirby, we have trouble approaching!

Kirby- Why?! What's wrong?!

Meta Knight- It's Sectonia! She tracked down the people of Floralia were hiding at DeDeDe's castle after they escaped! She's attacking the castle as we speak and she brought her two new friends with her! The same ones she attacked Floralia with!

Ash- Perfect, now we know where she is! And I'm gonna make her pay for what she did to Iris and Cilan!

Kirby- Just try not to let this get too personal or Sectonia might use that against you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Creature of Nature**

(Outside of Castle DeDeDe)

Kirby, Ash, Stephan, Bianca, Taranza, N, Rotom'dex, Robobot, and Team Rocket arrived at the gates of King DeDeDe's castle, but it looked like a bunch of huge vines were growing from the other side of the castle walls. Escargoon rushed out the door with all of his colors turning white, his heart was pumping like crazy, and with a look of pure horror on his face.

Escargoon- Holly shit! Holly shit! Holly ****ing shit!

Then Escargoon noticed Kirby and the others standing right in front of him. His colors slowly returned after that as Ash and Kirby looked at Escargoon with confusion.

Kirby- Uh…Escargoon, is everything alright?

Escargoon- You! It's your fault this is happening, Kirby! You convinced his majesty to let the people of the sky take refuge at the castle and that's why Sectonia is attacking! And worse, that creature of nature's giant vines almost ripped my shell off as I was making my way to the exit!

Kirby- I returned with reinforcements.

Escargoon- Well I'm running for my god damn life! MOMMY!

Then Escargoon began running away like little baby into the distance while screaming like a woman.

James- You know, for a snail, he runs very fast.

N- Hey Taranza, I have noticed you're still injured. Sure, Kirby has lent you Robobot, but still, getting yourself involved when such bad wounds haven't healed yet?

Taranza- It's personal between me and Sectonia. You see…we used to be best friends long ago. I once gave her a strange mirror as a present, but that mirror turned out to be cursed. The more Sectonia looked into it, the more that mirror warped her mind. Turning her into the monster she is today. I thought at least some of my old friend was still there and I continued to serve her loyally. But when the people of Floralia used the Dreamstalk to bring the hero to the world below to Floralia and I mistaken DeDeDe for he chosen hero…she tried to kill me. I knew then and there…the Queen Sectonia I once called my friend…was no more…and all that was left was a monster. I am partly to blame for this. And it's my responsibility to put an end to her.

Suddenly, before Taranza even knew it, Jessie, James, and Meowth climbed up Robobot to reach the cockpit and gave Taranza a hug with tears pouring down their eyes.

James- Such a sad story!

Jessie- To be betrayed by someone you cared about and trusted!

Meowth- The pain that must've caused you!

Taranza- I appreciate your sympathy…but I'm still very sore from when Sectonia almost beat me to a pulp while trying to defend the people of Floralia…

(Inside the castle walls)

Waddle De's were fending off some of Queen Sectonia's monsters while trying to defend the castle. But out of nowhere, Celibi appeared in the sky and created these enormous vines to jump out of the ground and attack the Waddle De's. But then Ash's Charizard and Pignite were called out of their poke'balls.

Ash- Charizard and Pignite, flamethrower!

Charizard- (Roar)

Pignite- Pig…NITE!

The flames burned through the vines and freed the Waddle De's. Celibi looked down and noticed Ash and his friends.

Celibi- You…so we meet again. I was really hoping you wouldn't be involved, Ash.

Bianca- Ash- You've met Celibi before.

Ash- Yeah. This one member of Team Rocket who went by the Iron Masked Marauder tried to take control of Celibi's power and almost killed Celibi in the process.

Celibi- And I am truly grateful for the rescue, Ash. That's why I must apologize our reunion be under such harsh conditions.

Ash- Why are you helping Queen Sectonia?

Celibi- I'm sure you've already heard about the epidemic happening in Unova. Like Reshiram, I can't sit by and let them suffer like that. And if her antidote cured Reshiram, it can cure everyone else she's poisoned. But she tells us to help her reclaim her kingdom before she'll give Unova that antidote to everyone. But I'd suggest you flee, Ash. If Sectonia finds out you're here to stop her, she'll order me to eliminate you. And I can't do that after how you risked your life to save mine.

Ash- Sorry, Celibi. I'm not going anywhere without that cure. We should be working together against Sectornia instead of this!

Celibi- She has the antidote locked in a safe in her castle back on Floralia and Reshiram and I can't open it. I'm sorry too, Ash…I will wound, but not kill.

Ash- So be it…Charizard!

Charizard- (Roar)

Ash pulled out his keystone and activated it.

Ash- Keystone, listen to my heart! Beyond evolution! Mega Evolve!

Charizard was engulfed by a bright light and when the light faded, Charizard turned into Mega Charizard.

Mega Charizard- (ROAR)

Celibi- Mega Evolution…you've certainly learned some new tricks since we last met in Johto. But you'll need more than that to beat me.

Ash- Charizard, dragon claw! Pignite, flame charge! Pikachu, quick attack!

Ash's Poke'mon charged for Celibi, but Celibi instantly vanished before the attacks could hit. Then Celibi appeared right behind them and used grass knot to make more giant vines appear and sent them after Ash's Poke'mon.

Ash- Charizard, stop those vines with fire blast!

Mega Charizard- (ROAR)

Mega Charizard's fire blast incinerated the grass naught, but Celibi appeared right next to Mega Charizard and used psychic to knock Mega Charizard into a wall.

Stephan- I didn't know Celibi could teleport.

Ash- Not exactly. More like time warp.

Rotom'dex- Celibi is known as the time traveling Poke'mon and can warp to different moments in time at will. That might explain why Celibi is able to appear all over the place.

Stephan- Then I say it's time we join in the action! Sawk, Zebstika, Liepard, come on out!

Bianca- Emboar, Minccino, Escavalier, help out too!

Stephan and Bianca called out their Poke'mon to help out Ash's Poke'mon fight Celibi.

Stephan- Liepard, shadow claw! Sawk, karate chop! Zebstika, wild charge!

Liepard- (Meow)

Sawk- Sawk!

Zebstika- Stika!

Liepard swung its claw at Celibi, but Celibi vanished again and Liepard hit Pignite by mistake. Celibi reappeared again, but Jessie's Mimikyu jumped Celibi from above.

Jessie- Mimikyu, fairy type Z-Move! Let's Snuggle Forever!

Mimikyu put its entire disguise over Celibi and it looked and sounded like they were roughhousing under there. Suddenly, there was an explosion and when the smoke cleared, Celibi was freed for Mimikyu and Mimikyu was slammed against the wall.

Celibi- You'll need more than Mega Evolution or a Z-Move to beat me.

Celibi surrounded itself with leaves and fired leaf storm at Pikachu. However, the leaves were suddenly being sucked up by Kirby's inhale before they could hit Pikachu. Kirby inhaled the leaves and transformed into Leaf Kirby.

Leaf Kirby- You're right. It will take team work. Just like how we used team work to bring down a god like Tabuu.

Leaf Kirby punched the ground and before Celibi even knew it, a wall of leaves uppercuted Celibi in the stomach and knocked Celibi to the ground.

Bianca- Did Kirby just evolve?

Leaf Kirby- I told you, I'm not a Poke'mon! Ash's talent is training his Poke'mon. My talent is to literally transform into whatever I eat.

Celibi fired a few shadow balls at Leaf Kirby, but Leaf Kirby surrounded himself with a few leaves to block the attacks. Celibi warped right behind Leaf Kirby and was about to attack. However, Robobot, being piloted by Taranza, sucker punched Celibi and knocked it into the wall. Robobot was about to try and punch Celibi again, but Robobot was stopped in its tracks by Celibi's psychic.

Taranza- You think you're the only one who can play that game? Try this one for size!

Then a white string from each of Taranza's six hand lashed out and each string attached itself to a limb on Celibi's body. Celibi's eyes began to glow purple and Celibi was acting like it was resisting something in its head.

Celibi- What…happening…

Taranza- Sort of like how a puppeteer controls his puppets. I used this trick to control DeDeDe once. Legendary Poke'mon or not, I have control of your body.

Celibi- We'll see about that…

Celibi was barely moving as Celibi was resisting Taranza from taking over his mind.

Taranza- This guy is putting up more of fight than I thought! Kirby, Ash, I don't know how much longer I can hold Celibi!

Bianca- Hold on, Taranza! Emboar, flamethrower! Escavalier, X-scissor! Minccino, ice beam!

Emboar- Emboar!

Escavalier- Lier!

Minccino- Cino!

The three attacks hit Celibi, but they didn't do much damage to Celibi.

Leaf Kirby- That's it! Bianca, have your Minccino throw ice beam at Robobot!

Bianca- What?!

Leaf Kirby- Trust me on this one!

Bianca- Ok…Minccino, use ice beam and aim for Robobot!

Minccino fired ice beam and Robobot scanned the ice bean and turned into Ice Robobot.

Taranza- Wow! I didn't know Robobot had your copy ability too!

Leaf Kirby- Robobot was sort of created from my life data when the Haltmen Works Company scanned my DNA. Now let Celibi have it!

Taranza- Right!

Then Ice Robobot blasted Celibi with a large ice blast and Celibi was completely frozen in a block of ice.

Ash- Sorry about this, Celibi. Once we've taken down Seconia, we'll unfreeze you.

Ash, Stephan, Bianca, and Jessie returned their Poke'mon back to their poke'balls and they turned their attention to the castle.

N- If Celibi was attacking from out here, then Reshiram must be inside with Sectonia.

Leaf Kirby- Then let's hurry and take her down, before she causes more trouble for us!

As Kirby, Ash, Rotom'dex, Taranza, Robobot, Stephan, Bianca, and Team Rocket began moving toward the castle, Celibi began to twitch a little from underneath that block of ice Celibi was frozen inside of.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Showdown with The Creature of Fire**

(At DeDeDe's throne room)

King DeDeDe was knocked to the ground in front of the people of Floralia from before who were still looking injured and quivering in fear in the corner of the throne room. Then it's revealed that Queen Sectonia that beat up DeDeDe and was now moving towards them.

Queen Sectonia- First you thought you could get rid of me by using the Dreamstalk to bring some hero to Floralia. Then you thought you could get away from me. Too bad you were wrong on both counts. I returned to reclaim Floralia with help and I was able to follow your trail to the world below. Tell me, where's your precious hero now?

Kirby- Right behind you, bitch!

Queen Sectonia slowly turned her head and saw Ash's Oshawott and Snivy about to attack her with razor shell and leaf blade. Sectonia quickly blocked with her scepter and managed to know Oshawott and Snivy away from her. Then Sectonia saw Kirby, Ash, Taranza, Robobot, N, Stephan, Bianca, Rotom'dex, and Team Rocket standing behind her.

Queen Sectonia- Taranza…

Taranza (glares)- Your majesty…

Queen Sectonia- I see you're still alive. Figured you would've bled out after all the pummeling I gave you after you tried to protect these worthless fools. But I see you've also brought that same pink fool who the Dreamstalk summoned to Floralia to kick me out. Saves me the trouble of hunting you down. But I see you have a friend of your own you brought with you that can command these magical creatures. However, I brought my own…

Queen Sectonia snapped her fingers and a large flame almost hit Ash, Kirby, and the others. Flying above them was Reshiram who used fusion flare them earlier.

N- Reshiram!

Reshiram- N? I can't believe you followed me all the way here!

Queen Sectonia- So you're the human Reshiram told me about. Interesting. I know you won't harm, but I want the rest eliminated! Especially Kirby and Taranza!

Reshiram- (Grunts) Very well…

N- You can't be serious, Reshiram! You know very well she is an evil being!

Reshiram- Believe me, N. I would rather lose my head than follow orders from her…but you know the reason why I'm obeying her.

Queen Sectonia- The lives of all those people infected with my special poison. I promised him and Celibi I would share the cure…if they did an eensey weensey little favor for me first. Reshiram, please deal with these ****ing fools.

Reshiram- I'm really sorry about this.

Reshiram fired the Poke'mon attack called blue flare this time. Luckily, Ash, Kirby, and the others managed to dodge.

Rotom'dex- Celibi was strong, but it appears Reshiram might be harder to take down.

Ash- Fine by me! Charizard, Pignite, Poipole, come on out!

Stephan- Sawk, Zebstika, Liepard, come out as well!

Bianca- Emboar, Minccino, Escavalier, help out!

Ash, Stephan, and Bianca called out their Poke'mon. Then Ash pulled out his Keystone.

Ash- Charizard! Keystone, respond to my heart! Beyond evolution! Mega Evolve!

Then Charizard turned into Mega Charizard.

Mega Charizard- (ROAR)

Queen Sectonia- The famous Poke'mon Trainer…Ash Ketchum. I'm curious if you can truly live up to your reputation.

Ash- You…know my name…Did Celibi tell you?

Queen Sectonia- Celibi has mentioned to me how you saved his life…but I've known you long before I sent my poison onto Unova. But there is no time for that. Reshiram…take them down…

Reshiram fired fusion flare, but Mega Charizard countered with flamethrower. The flamethrower blocked the fusion flare, but it blew Ash and the others back a bit.

Bianca- Emboar, use arm thrust!

Emboar- Boar boar!

Emboar swung its arms at Reshiram, but Reshiram stopped Emboar in its tracks with extrasensory.

Emboar- Emboar…?

Then Reshiram knocked Emboar to the floor.

Stephan- Liepard, extrasensory won't work on a dark type like you. Use shadow claw!

Liepard- (Meow)

But before Liepard could get close, Reshiram switched from extrasensory to dragon claw and knocked Liepard into the wall. But before Reshiram could realize it, Pikachu launched elecroweb from behind and Reshiram got tangled in it.

Taranza- Bianca, hit me and Robobot with another ice beam! We might be able to freeze Reshiram while he's trapped in Pikachu's electroweb, just like how we froze Celibi!

Bianca- Ok. Minccino, ice beam towards Robobot!

Minccino- Cino!

Robobot scanned the ice beam again, turned into Ice Robobot, and shot a large blast of ice at Reshiram. However, Reshiram countered with fusion flare to not only neutralize the beam of ice, but to also remove Pikachu's electroweb.

Reshiram- Ice might be super effective against grass types like Celibi, but ice is not very effective against fire types like me.

Reshiram used dragon claw and knocked Taranza and Robobot to the ground. Reshiram fired blue flare, but Kirby jumped in the way and inhaled it. Then Kirby transformed into Monster Flame Kirby and shot a large stream of fire at Reshiram. Reshiram countered with blue flare, but it seemed evenly matched for Monster Flame Kirby's fire.

Ash- Hold on, Kirby! Pikachu, electric type Z-Move! 10,000,000…

Before Ash could finish that Z-Move pose, a bunch of vines emerge from the ground and wrap themselves around Ash.

Pikachu- Pika Pi!

Monster Flame Kirby- Ash!

Before anyone else knew it, more vines emerged from the ground and began pinning them down as well. Then they all saw Celibi enter the room.

Ash- Celibi?

Monster Flame Kirby- But how…

Celibi- It wasn't easy escaping that ice predicament, I'll tell you that much.

Queen Sectonia returned her attention to the people of Floralia still cowering in the corner, pointed her scepter at them, and trapped them in a sphere of energy.

Queen Sectonia- As easy as it would to crush all of you right here and now, I feel like I would rather defeat you and a more fitting location. You want to save the people of Floralia so bad, you and the Poke'mon Trainer must come to my castle on Floralia by 8:00 p.m. tonight or I'll give these fools a public execution. See you then, hero of the world below. Let's go you two.

Reshiram- We're really sorry about this.

Celibi- Please understand why we're doing this.

Queen Sectonia, Celibi, and Reshiram left Kirby, Ash, and the others tangled in those vines as they left. Monster Flame Kirby and Mega Charizard eventually managed to burn through the vines, but they were already gone. As Monster Fire Kirby and Mega Charizard began freeing the rest from the vines, someone was watching them from the roof of the castle through a large hole in the ceiling.

(Roof of Castle DeDeDe)

A mysterious figure in a black cloak looked down and slowly shook his head.

Mysterious figure- This looks pretty grim at the moment. Kirby and Ash might be in for more than they…

Before he could finish that sentence, he was interrupted by the sound of a banjo being played. Standing behind him was a giant lizard who looked like he belonged in a Ty game.

Mysterious figure- Hey, Gooboo Steve, I don't think playing the banjo is very appropriate for this situation.

Gooboo Steve- Sorry sir! Anyway, what do you propose we do about this?

Mysterious figure- Hmm…I think I might know of a Poke'mon who might be willing to lend Ash his strength. You see, there was a young prince who was also a strong Poke'mon Trainer that was part of the original Super Mario Brothers' Team 1,000 years ago. One of his Poke'mon is actually still alive. Gooboo Steve, send word to him. I only hope he's recovered his strength after helping his previous master with that fight against Tabuu.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Fate of Unova**

(At Kirby's House)

Kirby, Ash, Taranza, Stephan, Bianca, N, Jessie, James, and Meowth were getting their injuries patched by Tiff and Tuff. Meanwhile, Rotom'dex was explaining the situation to Meta Knight.

Meta Knight- That's a rough situation you got on your hands there.

Kirby- She said she wants us to come to her castle by tonight at 8:00 p.m. Why didn't she finish us off there?

Meta Knight- She wants revenge of the people of the sky for kicking her out…but she obviously wants revenge on you most of all, Kirby. After all, you were the one who beat her after the Dreamstalk brought you to Floralia. But you have much bigger issues to worry about.

Ash- What do you mean?

Meta Knight- You said me that the poison will instantly kill anyone who's infected after being exposed to it for five day. Well…by midnight tonight, it will be five days exactly. Which means if you don't get that antidote to everyone in Unova by midnight, everyone infected will…

Ash- NO! I won't let that happened!

Tiff- Ash, please settle down! I'm still not finished patching your injuries!

Pikachu- Pika pi…

Meta Knight- I understand your concern for your friends in the Unova region. They're the reason why we're trying to get that antidote from her. And we're going to need you and your Poke'mon at full strength for that. You also might be needing all the help you can get. Which is why I'll be coming along.

Meowth- Hey, why you always wearing that mask.

Meowth tried to reach for Meta Knight's mask, but was stoped when Meta Knight pointed Galaxia at him.

Meta Knight- Don't touch the mask or I'll impale you!

Meowth slowly backed away from Meta Knight as Meta Knight sheathed Galaxia.

Kirby- Let's just say…Meta Knight doesn't like to show his face for some reason. And don't ask me why, because even I don't know.

Tuff- If this is going to be that dangerous, maybe Tiff and I should tag along as well.

Tiff- Tuff, we don't exactly have any weapon to defend ourselves with!

Tuff- What about Robobot?

Kirby- Taranza is already going to be piloting Robobot.

Jessie, James, and Meowth slowly tried creeping towards the door, but Taranza already lashed a few strings around them.

Taranza- And where do you think you three are going?

James- Well, it seems like you can handle the rest without us and…

Kirby- Oh no you don't! We're all in this together. Tiff and Tuff might not be able to fight, but you can.

Ash- Besides, you need mine and Kirby's wrist portals to return to Earth.

Jessie- Damn you, twerp!

Meowth- No fair!

Ash- Who said life is fair sometimes?

Pikachu- Pikachu!

(Later that night at Queen Sectonia's castle)

Kirby, Ash, Taranza, Robobot, Stephan, Bianca, Meta Knight, Jessie, James, Meowth, and Rotom'dex arrived at the front door.

Kirby- This seems too easy. Last time I came to this castle, I had to fight my way through.

Taranza- Well, asides from Celibi and Reshiram, Sectonia has been low on help these days. And she did say she wants to fight you and the Poke'mon Trainer.

Suddenly, Pikachu's ear began to twitch and Pikachu looked up.

Pikachu- PIKA?!

Meowth- Huh? You said you thought you heard wing flapping?

Kirby- I don't see anything in the sky. Perhaps you were just imagining things, Pikachu.

Pikachu- Pikachu…pika…

Ash- Right now, we got to focus on getting that antidote for Cilan, Iris, and the rest of Unova. Let's go, everyone!

As they all entered Queen Sectonia's castle, the shadow a large creature with massive wings appeared. And it appeared as though this giant creature was following them.

(At Queen Sectonia's throne room)

Kirby, Ash, and the others arrived at the throne room where Queen Sectonia was waiting for them. She was sitting on her throne with Reshiram and Celibi on either side of her while the people of the sky were still imprisoned in that energy sphere.

Queen Sectonia- Kirby…I'm so glad you and that Poke'mon Trainer could come. How I've been waiting for this…hehehe…

Ash- Before we kick your ****ing ass…why Unova?

Queen Sectonia- Do you remember back when you asked me how I knew your name, Ash? Well…rumor began to spread of a group who called themselves the Super Mario Brothers' Team and how they were able to bring down the mighty Tabuu. And I learned that Kirby, the same Star Warrior who kicked me out of Floralia and almost killed me in the process, was part of that group. So, I decided to dig a little deeper into this team. That's when I discovered there was a member of the Super Mario Brothers' Team named Ash Ketchum who had the ability to command creatures of amazing powers. So I thought to myself, if he could control them, why not I? After all, true beauty is absolute control. I just picked Unova at random, but I was still able to recruit of your world's strongest Poke'mon to my side. But I really wasn't expecting you to have friends in the Unova region or for Kirby to bring you here. I guess you can blame Kirby for what's about to happen to you.

Celibi- Sorry, but I will not allow you to kill Ash! He risked his life for mine and I will not let anything like that happen to him!

Reshiram- The same thing goes for N. You might be blackmailing us to help you reclaim Floralia, but that will only hold us for so long.

Queen Sectonia- Fine, Ash will be spared, but that doesn't mean he won't be wounded very badly. As for your friend N, I don't think he came.

Rotom'dex- We left N to watch over Tiff and Tuff.

Reshiram- That's good that N is safe from this fight.

Celibi- But Ash unfortunately is. Just don't hurt him too much.

Celibi and Reshiram were about to attack, but Celibi was blocked by Bianca's Escavalier's X-scissor. Then Reshiram was blocked by Stephan's Zebstika's giga impact. Reshiram was about to counter with dragon claw, but Reshiram was suddenly punched in the face by Robobot still being piloted by Taranza. Celibi was about to use shadow ball on Escavalier, but a shadow brushed right past Celibi and a hand quickly grabbed Celibi from behind.

Meta Knight- Fool!

Meta Knight emerged from underneath his cape, grabbed hold of Celibi, and threw Celibi into a wall.

Meta Knight- Leave these two legendary Poke'mon to us! Just focus on taking down Sectonia!

Ash- But what about…

Stephan- Meta Knight is right! Besides, we can handle them no prob!

Bianca- Just kick her ass and save our region!

Kirby- Very well. Looks like you won't be having your back up to help you fight me, Sectonia!

Queen Sectonia- Not that I really need it. But if you insist of fighting me, I have a more fitting setting for our rematch…

Queen Sectonia waved her hands in the air and a strange symbol made of pink lights appeared in the sky. A large pink diamond appeared and was placed in the distance. Queen Sectonia raised her hands again and Kirby, Ash, Rotom'dex, Jessie, James, and Meowth were pulled into the air like a vacuum.

Pikachu- Pika pika!

Ash- Woah!

Jessie, James, and Meowth at the same time- Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!

Suddenly, Kirby, Ash, and Team Rocket landed on the large pink diamond that was in the distance earlier.

Ash- That was unexpected!

Kirby- Yeah…she kind of did something like this to me when I first fought her.

Meowth- Hey, what's that big plant over there?

Kirby- You mean the Dreamstalk?

Ash- I remember you and Taranza kept talking about the Dreamstalk, but what is it exactly?

Kirby- It's sort of like a beanstalk, but it carried with them the hopes and dreams of the people of Floralia. The people of the sky planted it to the world below in hopes it would bring a hero that could defeat Queen Sectonia to Floralia. And it did…me. We kept the Dreamstalk the way it was, because it made such a beautiful landmark.

Suddenly, Queen Sectonia appeared right behind them.

Queen Sectonia- Oh, the Dreamstalk has more power than that. Need I remind you of how I fused myself with the Dreamstalk to gain its power. You stand in my way yet again, hero of the world below. And the Poke'mon Trainer dares as well. Very well. I will make you pay for that humiliating defeat you gave me and your little friend will suffer just the same. You will all bow before the great Queen Sectonia! My beauty conquers the divine…now I shale conquer you all!

Jessie- Oh really? Your looks pale in comparison to my goddess-like beauty!

Queen Sectonia- You? Beautiful? I thought you were part of the garbage!

Jessie- At least I'm not some giant bug who thinks she's still a queen even after she lost her throne!

Ash- Enough of this talk! Charizard, Poipole, Oshawott, Snivy, Pignite, come on out!

Jessie- Mimikyu, Seviper, Wobbuffet, help me out!

James- Mareanie, Yamask, Carnivine, come out as well.

Then Ash, Jessie, and James' Poke'mon came out of their poke'balls, but James' Carnivine instantly began biting James' head.

James- Hey, Carnivine! Cut that out! We got more important things to deal with right now!

Queen Sectonia turned her scepter into two sword and swung them at Kirby, Ash, and Team Rocket. They managed to dodge.

Ash- Poipole, venom drench! Pignite, fire pledge!

Poipole- Poipole!

Pignite- Pig…NITE!

Queen Sectonia got out of the way, however, when the two attacks collided, they made an explosion that almost blew Queen Sectonia away.

James- What was that, twerp?

Ash- The poisonous goop launched by Poipole is highly combustible. Mixed with Pignite's fire pledge…I think you can put the rest together.

Kirby- That was actually pretty clever.

Queen Sectonia fired a bolt of black lightning from her scepter, but Pikachu blocked it with thunderbolt. While Sectonia was distracted, Jessie's Seviper and James' Yamask crept behind her.

Jessie- Seviper, poison tail!

James- Yamask, shadow ball!

But before those attacks could hit, Sectonia vanished. Seviper and Yamask heard her laughter, but before they knew it, Queen Sectonia teleported behind them and grabbed hold of them.

Queen Sectonia- Here, I think you lost these!

Then Queen Sectonia threw Seviper and Yamask at Jessie and James and knocked them to the ground. Queen Sectonia fired another bolt of black lightning from her scepter, but Wobbuffet jumped in the way and used mirror coat.

Wobbuffet- Wobbu Wobouffet!

Then the black lightning bounced off of Wobbuffet and back at Sectonia.

Ash- Quickly now! Charizard, fire blast! Pignite, fire pledge! Snivy, leaf storm! Poipole, venoshock! Oshawott, hydro pump! Pikachu, electro ball!

Jessie- Seviper, poison tail! And Mimikyu, use wood hammer!

James- Carnivine, bullet seed! Mareanie, spike cannon! And Yamask, shadow ball!

Meowth- Plus fury swipes!

Pikachu- Pikachu Pi!

Charizard- (Roar)

Pignite- Pig…NITE!

Snivy- Snivy!

Poipole- Pole!

Oshawott- Osha…WOOOTT!

Seviper- Seviper!

Mimikyu- (HISS)

Yamask- Mask!

Mareanie- Mareanie!

Carnivine- Carnivine!

All of those Poke'mon attacks hit Queen Sectonia and blew her backwards.

Queen Sectonia- **** this! You're becoming as much of a pest as Kirby was when the Dreamstalk first brought him here! Luckily for me, I have a solution.

Then Sectonia pulls out what looks like a spray bottle.

Queen Sectonia- It just so happens, I have a little bit of that poison I used on Unova left. Just enough to make you all hit the floor and at the mercy of your queen!

Queen Sectonia unleashed the spray and out came this purple smoke. But before it could reach Ash or Team Rocket, Kirby used his inhale to suck up all that poisonous mist.

Ash- Kirby! What are you doing?!

Kirby- Saving…you…

Kirby inhaled all of that purple mist and swallowed it. But instead of being poisoned, Kirby transformed into Poison Kirby.

Poison Kirby- I'm…I'm alive…? And YUCK! That tasted **** horrible! I'm gonna need to order at least three dinners at Chef Kawasaki's to get this taste out of my mouth!

Ash- You inhaled all the poison, but you're not sick. How is that possible?

Queen Sectonia- That poison is only harmful to Earthlings. Because Kirby is from Popstar, it can't affect him. Shit!

Poison Kirby- Ash, I think I have an idea. Have your Charizard Mega Evolve!

Ash- Ok! Charizard! Keystone, respond to my heart! Beyond evolution! Mega Evolve!

Then Charizard was engulfed by a bright light and was transformed into Mega Charizard.

Mega Charizard- (ROAR)

Poison Kirby- Now I'm gonna shoot some poison at her. Have your Mega Charizard use fire at the same time.

Ash- Oh, I see. Charizard, use blast burn!

Mega Charizard- (ROAR)

Then Poison Kirby spat out a large chunk of poison goop and Mega Charizard used blast burn. When both attacks hit Queen Sectonia, they created a massive fireball that caused the large pink diamond they were all standing on to explode.

(Back in Sectonia's throne room)

Stephan- Alright Sawk, use bulk up!

Sawk- Sawk!

Then Sawk's muscles became slightly bigger.

Stephan- Now use close combat!

Sawk- Sawk Sawk Sawk Sawk Sawk!

Sawk rapidly swung its arms and legs at Reshiram, but Reshiram dodged them all. Then it immobilized Sawn with extrasensory and flung Sawk to the wall.

Stephan- Zebstika, double kick, hurry!

Zebstika- Zebstika!

Reshiram dodged as well and hit Zebstika with blue flare. This cause a burn status effect on Zebstika.

Stephan- I'll just use that burn to my advantage! Zebstika, use facade!

Zebstika managed hit his Reshiram with facade, but Reshiram quickly countered with dragon claw and knocked Zebstika to the ground. Reshiram was about to use blue flare again, but Taranza had Robobot absorb the flames and turn Robobot into Fire Robobot.

Taranza- Let's see how you like the taste of your own flames! Open fire, Robobot!

Fire Robobot shot a stream of fire and Reshiram was having difficult blocking it.

Stephan- Now's out chance! Sawk, close combat! Liepard, hyper beam! And Zebstika, wild charge!

Zebstika- Zebstika!

Sawk- Sawk Sawk Sawk Sawk Sawk!

Liepard- (Meow)

The three attacks hit Reshiram and knocked Reshiram into the ceiling.

Taranza- I don't know how much longer we can keep this up.

Stephan- It don't matter. As long as we give Ash and Kirby enough time to defeat Sectonia, that's all that matters.

Meanwhile, Bianca and Meta Knight were still fighting Celibi. Celibi used grass knot to create more giant vines and tried to grab Meta Knight. Meta Knight used his tornado move to slice the vines to pieces. Then Meta Knight swung Galaxia at Celibi, but Celibi stopped Meta Knight in his tracks with psychic.

Celibi- Can't fight me now if you can't move.

Bianca- Minccino, use ice beam!

Minccino- Cino!

Celibi was hit from behind with ice beam and that caused Celibi to drop Meta Knight as well.

Celibi- I've been frozen enough times today, thank you very much.

Bianca- Then how about this? Emboar, flamethrower!

Emboar- Emboar!

Emboar shot out a stream of fire and it hit Celibi. However, Celibi used natural gift to heal itself after that attack.

Bianca- Meta Knight, are you ok?

Meta Knight- I'm fine. I'm just not as young as I used to be.

Suddenly, Queen Sectonia fell from the sky and face planted the floor of the throne room. Ash, Poison Kirby, Jessie, James, and Meowth landed back on the throne room afterwards.

Rotom'dex- Ash, Kirby, you're back!

Queen Sectonia- Not bad, Kirby. You're even stronger than I remember even without the Poke'mon Trainer at your side. But that's what will make defeating you so much fun. Celibi, I think It's time we showed them our little surprise!

Celibi- Yes…Sectonia…

Ash- Surprise? Celibi, what are you talking about?!

Queen Sectonia- Tell me, Kirby. Do you remember what I did to the Dreamstalk the last time we fought?

Poison Kirby- There's no way you can do that again! Me and the people of Floralia took precautions to prevent you from merging with it again!

Queen Sectonia- I already noticed. That's also part of the reason why I had to request help from these two Poke'mon in reclaiming Floralia. But with Celibi's power to control nature, I can bypass your protection spells and become one with the Dreamstalk again! Observe.

Then Queen Sectonia and Celibi flew up to the Dreamstalk and Sectonia used Celibi's power to fuse with the Dreamstalk.

Queen Sectonia- As I said before. True beauty is control. And now that I've taken control of the Dreamstalk again, you will all kneel before your fearsome and beautiful queen!

Then Poison Kirby, Ash, and Ash's Poke'mon were suddenly pulled into the sky and towards Queen Sectonia.

Ash- Here we go again!

Jessie- Uh…I think we've seen enough of this crazy shit for one day!

James- Agreed! The twerp and the alien can handle the rest without us.

Meowth- Yeah! Let's scram while we still can!

Just as they tried to run away, they ran into Robobot and Taranza, literally, and fell to the floor.

Taranza- Seriously? You're gonna try and run now! Don't you know that in that form, Sectonia can use the Dreamstalk to attack anywhere on Popstar?! In short, there will literally be nowhere to hide on Popstar from her!

Bianca- Uh guys…they're back…

Stephan, Meta Knight, Taranza, Bianca, and Team Rocket saw that Reshiram and Celibi were back and ready to continue the fight.

Taranza- Well bring it on! I'll fight whoever I have to in order to put an end to Sectonia's evil!

(On the Roof of Sectonia's castle)

Tiff, Tuff, and N were climbing the castle and approaching a whole in roof leading to the throne room.

Tiff- Are you sure this is a good idea?

N- I have to do something to help Reshiram stop this madness.

Tuff- Well, now's your chance. Looks like our friends are on their last leg down there.

Then without hesitation, N jumps down the hole in the roof.

(Back in Sectonia's throne room)

Celibi used grass knot to yank Taranza out of Robobot's cockpit and pin Taranza to the floor. Robobot tried to get to Taranza, but Reshiram knocked Robobot to the wall with dragon claw.

Taranza- Guys…squeezing too tight…can't breathe…

Meowth- Let's see if my fury swipes can cut through.

Meowth sliced through the vines binding Taranza, but Celibi quickly used leaf storm and pelted them with razor sharp leaves. Meta Knight rushed in and began swatting them away with Galaxia. Then Reshiram launched fusion flare. Meta Knight quickly threw his cape over Taranza, Meowth, and himself to make them vanish before the fusion flare could hit. But then Celibi launched some kind of psychic energy, but it looked like it was going into a wormhole of some kind.

Meta Knight- What was that?

Rotom'dex- Oh no! That was Celibi's future sight! It's a very powerful psychic attack that lets Celibi send it's attack into the future! Not only is it a very powerful attack, but it's impossible to tell when or where it's coming!

While they were panicking about where and/or when the future sight will strike, Reshiram used blue flare. Everyone got out of the way, but as soon as they all did, the future sight struck them from behind, knocking them all to the ground. Reshiram began charging for them with dragon claw, but then N jumped in Reshiram's way, forcing Reshiram to stop.

Reshiram- N?!

N- Reshiram, please! End this now! You and Celibi are better than this! You're not evil and you shouldn't be working for a witch like Sectonia!

Reshiram- I know, N. But if we don't get that cure and by tonight, we'll be letting everyone in Unova infected with poison die.

Celibi- She has the antidote in that safe, but it's a DNA scanner access only. And only Sectonia's hand on the scanner will open it.

Then Robobot walked up to the safe on the wall and analyzed the scanner next to the safe. Suddenly, Robobot's left hand shrunk to match Sectonia's hand. And when Robobot put that hand on the scanner, the safe opened up.

Taranza- Wow! Robobot hacked the DNA scanner for the safe.

Robobot pulled out this giant metal sphere filled to the brim with a blue mist and handed it to Reshiram and Celibi.

Reshiram- No doubt about it…that's the same stuff Sectonia used to cure me of her poison.

Celibi- And enough for everyone in Unova.

Then Tiff and Tuff dropped from the ceiling and into the throne room as well.

Tiff- You have the antidote now. So there's no more reason to keep fighting.

Tuff- Yeah! Ditch that bitch, Sectonia!

Reshiram- You are right that we now no longer have a reason to follow Sectonia's orders…

Celibi- But look at the mess we've help cause. Because of us, we caused your planet so much pain and we've helped Sectonia become an even worse monster.

Tiff- Then stop complaining over what you've done and do something about it. If you really want to make up for what you've done, lend Kirby and Ash your strength! Help them bring down Queen Sectonia!

Reshiram- Sounds good to me. I have that bitch some payback!

Celibi- Same here, Reshiram!

(Over at the Dreamstalk)

Poison Kirby, Ash, and Ash's Poke'mon landed on some platforms floating in midair.

Ash- That was a rough landing.

Pikachu- Pikachu.

Poison Kirby- I'm afraid the worst is yet to come.

Then they saw Queen Sectonia in her final form sticking her head at them from a small distance.

Queen Sectonia- Believe me, you don't even know the half of it. Soon…with my new power…I will crush both the hero of the world below…and the hero of the world of Poke'mon…and make you both beg for mercy before the great Queen Sectonia! And perhaps I'll make my way through the rest of your little team after I've turned you all into plant food for the Dreamstalk! And I'm going to make this as painful as I can.

Giant roots appeared, surrounding Ash, Poison Kirby, and Ash's Poke'mon.

Poison Kirby- I'm not afraid of you, Sectonia! Don't forget who defeated you last time!

The Poison Kirby spat out some poisonous goop while Mega Charizard used blast burn at Queen Sectonia. However, Sectonia had these two giant roots block the attacks and the explosion from when the two attacks collided.

Queen Sectonia- You had best learn some new tricks, because that old one won't do you much good anymore.

Then Queen Sectonia fired an energy beam from her eyes and blasted Poison Kirby and Mega Charizard to the ground.

Ash- Kirby! Charizard! Hold on! Pikachu, thunderbolt! Pignite, fire pledge! Snivy, leaf blade! Oshawott, razor shell! Poipole, venoshock!

Pikachu- Pika…CHUUUUU!

Snivy- Snivy!

Pignite- Pig…NITE!

Oshawott- Oshawott!

Poipole- Poipole!

But before the Poke'mon attacks could reach her, Sectonia created a barrier around her body and blocked the attacks. Then Queen Sectonia fired this large seed like a bomb shell and it created a massive explosion on impact. Poison Kirby, Ash, and Ash's Poke'mon were knocked to the ground and Poison Kirby changed back into regular Kirby. Suddenly, Ash, Kirby, and Ash's Poke'mon were ensnared by the roots of the Dreamstalk. Queen Sectonia pulled Ash and Kirby up to her face as they were all starting to feel weaker and weaker.

Ash- What's…happening…

Queen Sectonia- I'm literally draining the life out of you. You, Kirby, and your Poke'mon. Your power will feed my own. You should all feel honored. You shall serve as my sustenance for all eternity! Hahaha!

Kirby- You won't…get away with this…****er

Queen Sectonia- But I will. And this time, no one will come to your rescue.

But Queen Sectonia spoke too soon, because she was suddenly hit in the face with a large fireball that exploded in her face, causing her to let go of Kirby, Ash, and Ash's Poke'mon. Turns out, she was hit by Reshiram's fusion flare.

Celibi- Hold on, Ash. I'll get you and Kirby back on your feet!

Celibi began healing Ash and Kirby with heal bell.

Ash- Celibi…what's going on…

Queen Sectonia- Traitors! How dare you attack your queen! Did you forget that I'm the only one who can give you the antidote to save your precious Unova region?!

Reshiram- Actually, the Robobot armor hacked the DNA scanner for your safe and opened it. We have the antidote now.

Celibi- With means we no longer serve you!

Queen Sectonia- Well good reddens to you retards! I don't need you two when I have the Dreamstalk!

Queen Sectonia launched a few roots at them, but Reshiram burned them all with blue flare. Celibi fired future sight and Queen Sectonia created a barrier to protect herself. However, the future sight broke reappeared from inside the barrier and blasted Sectonia in the face. Then Kirby saw Taranza fly up to them.

Taranza- Kirby, catch!

Then Taranza tossed a hypernova fruit to Kirby. Kirby inhaled it and transformed into Hypernova Kirby.

Hypernova Kirby- Thanks Taranza. Ash, let's put an end to this once and for all!

Ash- Right behind you! Pikachu, Charizard!

Pikachu- Pika pi!

Mega Charizard- (ROAR)

As Queen Sectonia at trying to regain her focus after that surprise attack from future sight, she saw Hypernova Kirby using all of his power to suck away literally everything. Soon, she was just a naked stem on the Dreamstalk, just like how she was at the end of Kirby Triple Deluxe.

Ash- Charizard, blast burn! And Pikachu, electric type Z-Move! 10,000,000-Volt Thunderbolt!

Pikachu- Pika… **CHUUUUUU!**

Mega Charizard- (ROAR)

Then Hypernova Kirby spat out a large laser beam at Queen Sectonia along with Pikachu's Z-Move and Mega Charizard's blast burn. The combination of those three attacks blew Queen Sectonia out of the Dreamstalk and onto the floor of one of those floating platforms. Hypernova Kirby changed back to regular Kirby after that.

Ash- Kirby…did we finally do it…?

Kirby- Yes Ash…we did! Now let's get that antidote to the people of Unova.

As soon as Ash and Kirby turned their backs, Queen Sectonia rose her head up a little and weakly lifted her scepter.

Queen Sectonia- Not…so fast…I'm not…done with you yet…kneel…before…Queen Sectonia…

Queen Sectonia was about to launch another bolt of black lightning at Kirby and Ash from behind, but just as they were about to realize Sectonia was about to attack, a hyper beam was launched from above and completely obliterated Queen Sectonia.

Kirby- What the hell was that?!

Ash- That was a Poke'mon move called hyper beam, but were did it come from?!

Pikachu looked up and was shocked at what he saw.

Pikachu- Pika pi!

Pikachu pointed up and when Ash and Kirby looked upward, they saw a large Poke'mon flying above them. It was too far away for them to identify, but they new it was very large and had giant wings. As soon as it realized Ash and Kirby noticed it, it quickly dashed away.

Rotom'dex- Wait! Don't go! I need to take a picture!

Rotom'dex tried to rush after the strange Poke'mon. Meanwhile, Kirby walked towards the pile of just that was once Queen Sectonia.

Kirby- That sure was a strange coincidence. Another Poke'mon appearing out of the blue to help us out. Right Ash? Uh…Ash…?

Ash kept looking into the sky with a strange look in his eyes, like he was in a deep thought.

Pikachu- Pika pi? Pikachu?

Pikachu waved his hand in front of Ash's face for a few seconds. Eventually, Ash grabbed Pikachu's hand.

Ash- I'm ok, Pikachu.

Kirby- You sure, Ash? You kind of spaced out there.

Ash- Sorry. It's just…that Poke'mon who just saved us…I feel like…I know it somehow…and that I have a connection with it somehow…but I don't know why and I can't shake this feeling either…

Rotom'dex returned and looking pretty sad.

Rotom'dex- Sorry, but I was unable to keep up or identify that Poke'mon that defeated Sectonia.

Ash- It doesn't matter, Rotom. Let's focus on getting that antidote to Unova.

(Back in Unova)

It was about five minutes until midnight and Iris and Cilan were getting everyone to walk outside.

Iris- Why are we doing this again…(cough)…

Cilan- Ash called a minute ago and asked us to get everyone outside…(cough)…said he has the solution…

Then out of the sky was Kirby and Jet Robobot. Jet Robobot was holding the large metal sphere with the antidote inside of it.

Kirby- Ok, we're approaching our destination, Robobot. Release the package!

Then Jet Robobot opened the metal sphere and began covering the entire city with a blue mist. Suddenly, Iris, Cilan, and everyone else was starting to feel better.

Kirby- Well, that's one city down. Now let's get to the rest of Unova at jet speed, Robobot!

Jet Robobot nodded its head and activated its boosters to fly across the entire Unova region faster.

(The next morning at the Poke'mon center at Hau'oli City)

Ash and Kirby were calling Iris and Cilan from the Poke'mon center's newly purchased videophone.

Ash- Glad to know everyone who's been poisoned is returning to normal.

Cilan- Some of us are still feeling a little weak and they're still keeping Unova closed off for at least three more days, but at least we're all going to be fine now.

Kirby- You know, Ash, I'm curious as to why Nurse Joy was so reluctant to let you use this new videophone to call them?

Ash- Well…I did ram my fist into the last videophone.

Iris- That's so typical of you, Ash. You're such a kid. And thank you, Kirby, for delivering the antidote to everyone.

Kirby- I almost felt like Santa delivering the of a delicious cure to all the good little people of Unova that night.

Cilian- So Ash, what happened while you and Kirby were on planet Popstar?

Ash- It's sort of a long story.

Iris- That's ok, Ash. We're not going anywhere while we're still quarantined and we have plenty of time.

Ash- What do you think, Kirby?

Kirby- I don't see why not.

Ash- Sure. I'll be happy to tell you how Kirby and I defeated Queen Sectonia.

The End

Epilogue

(At the ruins of an old castle somewhere in Kanto)

A mysterious figure in a black cloak was standing on the roof of the castle as a giant legendary Poke'mon landed right in front of him.

Mysterious figure- It has been awhile. Haven't seen you since that big fight against Tabuu 1,000 years ago. I see you still keep watch over your previous master's castle. I'm also happy to see you got my message.

Mysterious Poke'mon- I did. Your follower, Gooboo Steve, who by the way need to stop playing that banjo over and over, told me everything. You believe he might a worthy successor to my previous master?

Mysterious figure- Well, he's the Poke'mon Trainer in the Super Mario Brothers' Team just like your previous master was 1,000 years ago. And you did go out of your way to help him out before.

Mysterious Poke'mon- That's because you and Gooboo Steve called me.

Mysterious figure- I'm surprised you thought I was referring to you disintegrating Sectonia with your hyper beam. I was referring to the first time you met as. I know about that time you appeared to help Ash and Pikachu back when Ash was just starting his journey to become a Poke'mon Master.

Mysterious Poke'mon- You knew about that?

Mysterious figure- You should know by know that I have my special ways of figuring things out. Anyway, you must've felt the same connection with Ash that you felt in him. Sure, Ash is no prince.

Mysterious Poke'mon- You know that his title as prince was not the reason why I chose him as my master. I saw he was a good man the way he risked his life to protect his Pikachu from nasty thieves when he was just a child. But yes, Ash does share some of the same qualities that he had.

Mysterious figure- And Ash might need your strength against Tabuu…just as your previous master did…

Mysterious Poke'mon- I know…give me a little more time to think it over. I'm still not sure if it's time for me to make my return.

Mysterious figure- Very well then. I'll come back later. But please, try to have an answer before Tabuu makes his next big move. You're strength as a legendary Poke'mon might be needed.


End file.
